Tortomon
Tortomon is a Reptile Digimon that resembles a jagged tortoise, but he looks more like Anguirus from the Godzilla movies. He is called the Roaring Digimon due to his bellow sounding much like a lion's roar. Tortomon can withdraw into his heavy, hard shell for protection. Digimon Adventure 02 A Tortomon was first seen when Davis and Veemon accidentally saw him urinating. When rocks fell and Tortomon knocked them away, he chased Davis and Veemon to the other locations where the other DigiDestined where helping to repair parts of the Digital World that had been damaged, but seemed too intimidating from his anger for anyone else to actually try and fight him off. He finally cornered them on a cliff near the ocean. As a last ditch effort to confuse Tortomon long enough to escape, Davis requested he "wash your hands" since he "Didn't want to get any bad germs" (he did manage to confuse Tortomon into inspecting his hands in a puzzled manner, but apparently it just made him more enraged). Just then, Veemon Digivolved to his Champion form of ExVeemon for the first time and knocked him off the cliff. But Tortomon wasn't done, as he used his Spinning Attack, leading ExVeemon and Davis to cover their eyes in horror, thinking he was coming back for round 2. In reality, he washed his hands like Davis requested him to do (to follow up on that cut scene) and walked off laughing for some unexplained reason. In the Japanese version, it was seen that Tortomon actually urinated before washing his hands. This Tortomon only spoke during his Digimon Analyser segment. Another Tortomon was seen as a partner to an American DigiDestined named Lou when the DigiDestined had to fight a Cherrymon in New York. That same Tortomon appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Tortomon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Data Squad A Tortomon was seen rampaging through the city, but when Marcus Damon Digivolved Agumon into GeoGreymon, he was quickly defeated and reverted into his Digitama form. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru's first opponent on Folder continent who was after Gabo for some reason. Before fighting against Tortomon, Zero and Taichi only had to fight Digimon from the File Island but according to Gabo the Digimon on Folder are much stronger and Zero quickly realised that when he wounded his hand on Tortomon's hard shell. However thanks to Taichi's command (who had found out Tortomon's weak spot) Zero was able to defeat Tortomon. Digimon World 2 Tortomon digivolves from Gomamon, and can digivolve further into Zudomon. Digimon World 3 Tortomon Can be found in many of Asuka's areas, mostly on watery ones. Its blue variation populates the Amaterasu Server. Both of these 2 variations use the attack Divine Rain most of the time. It is also available as a White Champion Card with 9/11. Digimon World 4 Tortomon is only seen in two specific areas on Venom Jungle. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Tortomon can be obtained by DNA Digivolving Otamamon and Gotsumon, Otamamon and Armadillomon or Gotsumon and Armadillomon. Whichever used, they need level 18+, Aquan EXP 400+ and Defense 130+. It appears on proxy island . Tortomon also digivolves from Kamemon and digivolves to Brachiomon. Attacks *'Strong Carapace' (Shell Phalanx): The spikes on his shell glow as spikes are launched at his enemies. * : When in his shell, he spins. *'Grand Dash': Strikes the enemy with his two paws. Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon Category:Digimon species